The Saga of Maple
by WaterPhoenixRules
Summary: Hannah Lesanor has no idea what to expect when uprooted from Canada and whisked to England. Follow my sarcastic OC through her adventures with the Marauders and most importantly Love! This is gonna be one hell of a school carrier
1. The saga begins

Hey so this is my story about the Murderers without Peter but with my oc

* * *

On August 24 my friends and I had a tearful ending. Wait... I forgot to introduce my self did I , I mean seriously to start of my saga without knowing me!

My name is Hannah Lesaner pronounced Lee-sa-ner Heir to the ancient and most noble house of Lesanor, damn that's a mouthful, I prefer Hany . I am 11 years old my home town is Toronto, Canada. I am a metamorphigus like my Grandpa, so my hair is most often a auburn or black coloured hair with highlights to match what I'm wearing and purple, emerald or sapphire coloured eyes, I like bright colours. My dad Eli Lesanor and he is an Auror and he was born in England. My mother Rivka was also born in Israel but moved to England early on in life and she is an Ancient Rune translator with the Canadian Ministry. My life story is that Pa is often moved around but they settled in Canada after my mom gave birth to me. They both went to Hogwarts, mom in Ravenclaw, and Pa in Griffyndor. Know onward ho!

So where did I leave off, oh right so my friends and I where bawling our eyes out because... we are moving back to England because Pa was bumped up to head of international Auror field to help with Voledemort so I'm going to Hogwarts instead of Maple View academy of the magicaly gifted, not that I wanted to be with the stuck -up brats! So my friends Liz (Elizabeth but she hates Elizabeth),Erika (she is a werewolf but in Nrth America they are not discrimeted, quite the opposite they set up werewolf hospital centers.) and Grace.

"I will owl you 'kay?!"

"It's not enough Hany!" Grace the sensitive one cried out.

"I will visit promise!" I try .

"Fine then, be that way! See you later but you do know-"

"Yes Liz I know you haave a guest room and your parents love moi!"

"Come on Dear we have to go!" My Pa reminded

"Bye!" They called through tears.

This is how my Saga begins

"Bye!" I call out, seeing them this way is very hard.

* * *

I have a dilemma , I want Hannah to date Regulas Black, but I also want her to be the Mauraders age. Should I make Regulas older or have Hannah date someone else? Either review in the box or I will set up a survey. Thanks and I will hopefuly post soon but I am also updating life of twins on top of my competitive dance team and school. Life is very hard. BTW I can't update till I get the poll results.


	2. PLEASE READ!

PLEASE READ!

I JUST HAD AN OPPERATION WHERE THEY CUT OUT A PIECE OF MY GUM AND I FEEL HIGH AND MY HANDS ARE SHAKING SO UNTIL I FEEL BETTER I WON'T UPDATE!

**WISH ME LUCK! **

**- WATERPHOENXIRULES SISTER**


	3. I meet some Blacks

Well, I got no answer from ANYBODY so Regulus Black officially is a twin to Sirius until I get a message back from anyone.

* * *

When we got to the portkey spot I turned my hair charcoal colored and dull grey eyes, a surefire way to know I am sad.

"Hey don't worry dear we will take trips so you can see them." my dad said gently. All I could do was nod thickly and swallow the lump in my throat.

`Come on grab the newspaper and let do when I tell you` said a British ministry official.

`We know how to portkey , White.` said my father in a annoyed voice. **BTW MY QUESTION MARK BUTTON DOES NOT WORK SO MENTALLY PUT ONE IN!**

* * *

After dizziness, confusion and mix ups we finally got to our new home, 12 Chipperdale street London(AN Fake street don`t do looking for it) not far from Grimauld my father by dinner we will have enough protection enchantments that it will by like a quilt over the house.

`Honey why don`t you go to the park down the street while we get everything ready then we will buzz you.`said Ima (Mom). By buzz you she meant the bracelet I always wear witch lets my parent ``call me`` and the bracelet has a hidden compartment for wands that uses a charm to make it small but still fit stuff.

I changed my hair to dark brown and curly till mid back and my eyes green like the leaves outside to not break the Statue of Secrecy.I went out side and turned the corner to get to the park. There where a whole lot of little kids and they where adorable! I sat on the swings and started to well, swing. I love swinging it is the next closes thing to flying which I love equally.

Suddenly I noticed 2 boys that where identical but one had short hair and the other had shaggy hair to his of these boys had aristocratic features, black hair and silver eyes. Dad taught me how to evaluate someone among other things like hand to hand combat(though Ima did not like this) . They held themselves in a way of aristocracy but there face held a mixture of awe and they seemed to drip magic, so it seemed appropriate to approach them.

`Hello my name is Hannah`- I decided not to say my last name at first because if they are purebloods they will know my last name-`and I just moved here from Canada.`

`My name is Sirius the handsome Black and this is my twin Regulus Reg the less handsome Black`joyfully said the shaggy haired guy. Ahh Blacks purebloods, should I say my last name.

`What is your last name.` asked Regulus, deciding for me.

`My last name is Lesanor.`I told them. I watched as there faces light up in joy or understanding. Suddenly I heard a horrible yell screech cross over.

`Sirius and Regulus Black home NOW!`

`Ahh dear mum. So meet you here tomorrow same time.`asked Sirius

`Sure bye!`

After a short while maybe 1 minute my bracelet vibrated so I went home.


End file.
